1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backpack to be carried primarily on the back of a juvenile wearer and adapted to function to carry articles such as books, clothing, foodstuffs, etc. or for use in conjunction with child's play by incorporating in the cover flap of the backpack an ejectable amusement article suitable for attachment to one's back, such as a parachute or the cape of a superhero personality. The cover flap of the backpack is constructed to provide an opening in the end edge of the flap which opening may contain the amusement article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional backpacks designed for juvenile wearers for carrying school books, clothing, and/or lunches normally are not convertible to an amusement article. Also, the quality of manufacture and design of the backpack results in a short product lifespan when subjected to everyday use. One conventional design feature of such backpacks is the manner of attachment of the back supporting shoulder straps to the backpack article. Normally, the ends of the shoulder straps are incorporated, usually by sewing, into the seams of the backpack article where the rear face joins either top, bottom, or side pieces. The result of pressure on the shoulder straps produced by the weight of items contained within the backpack invariably causes the shoulder straps to tear or the seam in which they are enjoined to come apart.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a functional backpack which is convertible to an article of amusement. A further object of this invention is to provide a child's backpack for carrying school books which also may be used as an article of play by providing an ejectable toy to be stored in an opening in the cover flap of the backpack. An additional object of this invention is to provide a backpack of improved durability by the method of attachment of the shoulder straps to the backpack.